


Finding Out

by simonsnoww



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsnoww/pseuds/simonsnoww
Summary: Sherlock and John find out about Mycroft and Greg's relationship.





	Finding Out

“Hurry up John,” called Sherlock, “He’ll be back soon.”

They ran into Mycroft’s house, using Sherlock’s fingerprint to get in. 

“What exactly are we looking for?”  
“The book. I intend to use it to blackmail my brother with his baby photographs.”  
“Sherlock.”  
“But John- not for anything bad…”

They strode across the room and entered into the large library, where the book was likely hidden. Suddenly there came a loud noise from upstairs, and a steam of blasphemy. 

“Sherlock- that doesn’t sound like Mycroft.”

Sherlock quickly ran up the stairs.  
“Mycroft?” he called out, “Is everything okay?”

There came a quick shuffling noise, like a quilt being thrown over something, and a low rumble, a distinctively male voice, but too low to be Mycroft.

“Mycroft?” Sherlock called again, “I’m coming in if you don’t open the door.”

“Sherlock, give me one minute,” came the reply, definitely Mycroft. One minute later the door opened slightly, to prevent Sherlock and John from seeing in the room, and Mycroft stepped out wearing soft checked pyjamas.

“Mycroft, your hair…” Sherlock trailed off. It was sticking up in all directions, as though an electric current had passed through his body.

“Sherlock, lets go,” suggested John, looking for a way out of this situation.  
“What are you doing Mycroft?” demanded Sherlock.  
“Sherlock, it’s pretty obvious what I’m doing, so can you please leave.”  
“Well it’s not obvious to me,” Sherlock stuck his chin out, the ultimate defiance.  
“Stop acting like a toddler.”

The door opened, and standing there, dressed in just a robe was none other than  
“Detective Inspector? What are you doing here?” questioned Sherlock.  
“Seriously Sherlock mate, can you just go please.”  
“Sherlock, let’s go.” 

But Sherlock remained static, looking between Mycroft and Greg with a face of horror.

“Do you want me to draw you a diagram?” Mycroft interrupted Sherlock’s thought process.

“NO NO NO, how can I unsee things, John help me.”  
“Sherlock, let’s just go please.”

“Thanks John,” Greg muttered, as John finally managed to drag Sherlock away, “This is gonna call for an explanation isn’t it?”

John laughed, “Mate, we’re gonna need a few pints before that explanation I think,” before roughly pulling Sherlock down the stairs and out of the door.

“Well I think Sherlock knows now,” mumbled Greg to Mycroft, “Although his reaction was a little different from what I expected.”  
“Yes, it was actually less annoyed than I was thinking.”  
“Myc.”  
“Gregory?”  
“Well, I thought we could maybe talk about Sherlock later… and finish off what we started.”  
He began to gently nibble on Mycroft’s earlobe, and guided him slowly back into the bedroom, gently lying down on the bed together, legs intertwined, hearts beating as one, and passionately began to kiss him, until neither men could remember about the rude intrusion, and forgot totally about everything except the moment. 

The next morning Mycroft changed the security system so that Sherlock couldn’t get into the house after 8:00pm, and curled up next to his Detective Inspector, safe and happy.


End file.
